Definitely not homesick
by shazaaamisawesome
Summary: Definitely not Homesick is about ladies man, Embry Call's younger sister who comes back to La Push after ten long years at several foster homes in Alaska. I know this summary sucks, but it's our first story. Don't judge the book by it's cover.
1. Chapter 1

The way everyone looked at me when I stepped into the room was beyond embarrassing. I felt my cheeks starting to burn up but knew that nobody would see that very well because of my dark skin. I looked down at my outfit and wondered why on earth that I picked a skirt and a thin cotton sweater in this rainy weather. Maybe it was because my long lean legs looked better in skirts? And that my boobs looked bigger in the sweater? Or maybe I just wanted to make a good impression… Me, Jamie Call, famous "ladies man" Embry Call's sister. Well whom would I make an impression on? That's a great question. I kept on down to the front of the classroom to give the note to the teacher for her to sign. "Well, aren't you the famous little Call-girl?" Mrs. Bell asked in a grumpy, slightly shaky voice. Call-girl? The way she said it made it sound like a freaking whore. Well my brother was kind of a man-whore, maybe she thought that I took after my brother maybe? "Well…" I started but Mrs. Bell interrupted me midsentence. "You can take a seat next to Mr. Clearwater" She said with her grumpy little voice. I rolled my eyes as I looked over at 'Mr. Clearwater'. The guy that I saw was as big a mountain, or maybe not a mountain but he was BIG! Like B-I-G! He was quit intimidating when you got up close. I sat down as quietly as possible and looked over at the Clearwater dude, but I quickly looked away when I saw he was watching me to. "Hey, my name is Seth" He said with his deep, husky voice and I felt his breath in the back of my neck. It made me shiver ever so slightly. I slowly turned around and took a deep breath, smelling his deep smell of saltwater and sand. It was extremely comforting. "Jamie" I said back in a shaky voice. I blushed and cleared my throat. There was an uncomfortable silence until he finally spoke. "You're Embry's sister?" He asked like he was surprised. It made me giggle a little. "He's the brother I never wished for…" I said with disgust clearly written in my voice. He stifled a chuckle and nudged me a little. I smiled a little so my dimples wouldn't show to much. That would be so embarrassing.

When class ended I hurried out of the classroom and Seth had to run after me. "You should sit with me and my friends in lunch. Or, if you don't want to sit at the same table as your brother you don't have to… But I think everyone at school would want to meet the new blood so I thought it would be okay to steal you instead of feeding you to the wolves." At his last statement he's voice got a little funny. "M'kay, I guess. I'd rather stay alive for another week or two…" I mumbled a little. "Hey Seth, J" I heard a deep familiar voice booming behind us. I groaned and turned around just to look into my brother's chest. "Hey up there to you to, Embry." I said in my innocent little sister voice. Seth quietly laughed beside me, his shoulders were visibly shaking and I giggled as Seth bit his lip. "Whatcha doin?" He looked over at Seth and glared a little. "You better keep your hands to yourself, Seth!" I laughed at his statement. "Seth is no more than a friend, E. Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I know that I can take care of myself anyway… That's what I've been doing the last 10 years." I mumbled quietly, and I wondered if they even heard the last statement. Embry's arms were quickly around me as the tears started to well up and clouded my vision. "Don't let them fall, you have to keep them in or you won't last long honey." He whispered in my ear.

10 years ago when our mom died, Embry and I were sent to separate foster homes, me to Alaska and Embry stayed in La Push. We still kept contact and were allowed to visit each other a couple of times through the years, but when Embry turned 18 he wanted his sister back for good so he fought the court and signed the papers for custody. And that how I ended up here. I shook my head and looked up into Embry's comforting brown eyes. "Thank you, for taking me back here I mean." I whispered and quickly brushed away the single tear that fell. "You have nothing to thank me for." He grinned wide and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day at school went fine, until lunch. Damn it, you should think that they were feeding these guys steroids instead of real food. I felt tiny when I sat down in between Seth and Embry. "This little lady here is my little sister, Jamie. So you guys keep your hands to yourself!" He was pretty protective when it wasn't needed. I looked over at the big "people" and Kim, I think that's the best way to explain them. They all introduced themselves as Jacob, the big guy with childish eyes and features, Jared, the quiet, "suck-face-with-Kim" guy, Quil, the talk-to-much guy and the incredible hot stare-a-lot dude. Ha-ha, that rimed. But yeah, he did stare a lot at me at lunch. I didn't catch his name so let's keep calling him stare-a-lot dude.

The only thing I ate at lunch was a banana. Most of the guys groaned in unison when I picked it. I laughed evilly and took a bite. My brother growled, yes he GROWLED at the other guys. After that I left the guys table and threw the rest of the banana in the trash can.

I walked down the hall to the gym. I had P.E now. How lucky am I? When I walked into the girls locker room and every girl stopped with what they were doing and looked up at me. They shot me those bitch-glares you get when you have something they don't and they want it. I kindly smiled back and started to change. Every one of those bitches was all super-skinny size two and had nothing on my breasts. I put on my blue volleyball shorts and an easy white tee. After I put on my shoes, I looked over at the other girls skimpy tops and short shorts. Haven't they ever heard of a t-shirt? I followed the others out. I was practically bouncing when I saw the large volleyball nets in the middle of the gymnasium. When I was bouncing I think I kind of hit someone in the face. I quickly spun around and ended up hitting my head in another's head. "Ohmygod, I'm so so so, sorry!" I was waiving fanatically around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thanks to those who don't think our story is super bad. And if you don't like the way we/I write please just say it! It's not like we get mad. It would actually be very helpful. Well, as you maybe have seen on our profile is that we won't be able to update too much, it's kind of awful because we live on each opposite end of the city. We want to thank the few ones who actually left a review. *bows*_

_And I know that I don't own TWILIGHT! But I do own me some Jamie and Coach Anderson__._

_Twin 2 will try to not make this chapter suck. Enjoy._

**End AN**

"Shit" I mumbled and looked up into a pair of brown eyes. I took a step back and took in the body of brown eyes. He was quite muscular, but not nearly as big as Embry and his friends. "Hi" He said awkwardly, "My name is Damon" He said with a dimpled smile. I laughed sweetly, "I'm Jamie. But you probably knew that, didn't you?" I felt a little bit more comfortable with talking with Damon. He laughed and shot me a smile. "Yeah, I knew that. But that's just because the whole school was talking about this long legged babe who just came unknowingly into a school." I just had to laugh at the comment and shook my head. "Unknowingly isn't completely wrong my friend. But I am a long legged babe that's for sure. See you another time." I smiled sweetly at his shocked face and walked away.

The P.E went faster than I thought it would, and I laughed quietly when I left Damon once again. When I came out from the locker room I saw my brother and all of the other big 'people' standing by their cars. Seth waved at me to come over but I just waved back and started to walk down the road.

When I came closer to the house I regretted that I hadn't taken my car to school. My legs were aching and I think I got a bruise on my heel. I went through the front door and cringed when the hinges creaked. "Hello?" I kind of whispered as I took of my coat and shoes. "JAMIIE!" suddenly a body slammed into me. And when I looked up I saw a familiar face, an older version of my young best friend. "LEAH!" I shrieked and hugged her to me as hard as I could. "Oh, how I have missed you, you bitch!" The tears were streaming down my cheeks. "God, I missed you too!" I exclaimed. "How have you been? How was Alaska? How was your first day at the school?" I looked up at her as she straddled me. "Leah, sweetheart you're babbling. I've been fine, Alaska was cold, as always. And my first day was better than expected actually." Leah laughed heartedly and that made me smile. "You know, I wish I was at school today. So what do you think of the guy quality at the reservation?" I laughed, only Leah could start talking about guys to ruin the moment. "They're pretty darn big these guys! I wish some of them wouldn't look like they were on anabolic steroids!" I groaned as she started to bounce on top of me. She squealed and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you so freakin' much, it ain't even funny!" I laughed and stifled a moan at the friction Leah's bouncing made. "You really have to stop bouncing Lee or I'm gonna get a freakin' orgasm!" That's when I heard a choking sound from the living room, I think I heard somebody spit their soda out to. Leah laughed as I rolled us over and growled at her. "Did you miss me so much?" I asked as I trailed my forefinger down her neck and to the valley of her breast. She purred and then my brother came out from the living room. "Oh my god, J, Leah. Please don't get your freak on in my hallway!" I smirked at Embry and gave Leah a peck on the lips. I lifted myself up and gave Leah a hand.

When we were back on our feet we went into the living room. "Damn, I didn't know EVERYONE was here." I smiled. I looked around on everyone. It was painfully quiet. "Say something bastards!" I waived around. "Could you two make out?" Jake asked to ease the tension. "Maybe another time, sugar." I giggled. "Maybe we'll even give you a private show" Leah purred as she hugged me and I laughed.

After a while I got to talk with everybody. Stare-a-lot-dude's name was actually Paul. He seemed very laid back in person. All the guys, Leah and me went down to the beach. Suddenly we heard someone shouting "Jamie!" When I turned around I saw Damon and his friends playing volleyball. "Hey!" I shouted back. Damon ran up to me and smirked. "You wanna play with us?" he looked smug when he took in the guys. "Eh, sorry Damon. I'm kind of here with my friends." I said with a small smile. "But why don't all of you guys play while Jamie and I watch? It's kind of a win, win situation. You guys get to boost and lose your ego while Jamie and I can talk about lost years and get a tiny tan." Leah said with a laugh as she looked at me, knowing none of the guys could back down from the challenge.

When the guys played Leah and I got comfortable on the sand, me with my head in Leah's lap while Leah leaned back on her hands. "How's Tanya?" Leah asked, surprising me. "Tanya.." Her name seemed so wrong on my tongue now. "I haven't heard from Tanya since the week before I left." My voice broke and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I remember the first time I met Tanya.

_When I came trough the door, clothed in a pair of dark, old jeans and one of Embry's old sweaters, I felt uncomfortable. My eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and I had snot running down from ny nose. Kate showed me around in her familys house. I felt uncomfortable with her cold hand on my back. She introduced me to her family, Irina, Elezar and Tanya. They were all so pretty, and pale with marble skin and ice cold touch. I felt so ugly coompared to them, so I did what I do best. I started crying. Tanya ran forward to me and hugged me tightly. She started humming and I fell asleep in her arms. After that we were never apart. _

After living with Kate, Irina, Elezar and Tanya for eight years. A a week after my thirteenth birthday I got my first period. Kate, Irina and Elezar was out, meeting some family friends and Tanya panicked. I freaked because I didn't know what had happened. Sure I knew about what it was, but I hoped that it would never happen to me. Tanya watched me with her big butterscotch eyes, and suddenly they turned coal black. I knew she wasn't human and I told her. That's when she ran out and I called my other friend Marie and asked her if she could come over with her mom. A year after that, I started getting this weird feeling when I was around Tanya. I started dreaming about her, and it was no innocent dreams either. Weeks after the dreams I got my first boyfriend. Of course I had my boyfriends over the year until I had a fight with Tanya. That day was also the first time we kissed.


	3. AN

AN!

I'm so sorry! I have the worst writers block EVER! This is kind of the reason why I never publish my stories because I always get writers block, but I'll do my best to make you guys a long nice chapter!

I don't know if I'm going to make Jamie a wolf or not, or if «Stare-a-lot-dude» is going to imprint on her.. Most of you know who he is or do you?

And last, I may be gone for a while because I have a mom and a dad who hate eachother! And I live with my mom, and she hates my laptop.. Seriously, she stares daggers on the poor thing. And because of that everytime I'm at my dad's place, I'm like «YEES! How I've missed you my beautiful laptop **kisskisskiss**». So my mom hates that I have a life that she does NOT know about.

Love, twin 2.. I don't know why they numbered us..


End file.
